


Son of a Biscuit

by Imaginemusic598



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, But it will be good, Canon Compliant, Comments welcomed, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Deanna (the ship), F/M, Gen, I dont know how to tag properly, I promise, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, It should be canon, Made For Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Esteem Issues, no beta read, please read it, please tell me what you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginemusic598/pseuds/Imaginemusic598
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is some severe lack of Deanna fanfic on here therefore it's my job to fill that void. Your welcome.<br/>+++<br/>Dean struggles to let himself open up with anyone (especially anyone besides Sam) and doesn't think anyone should actually try to love him. So when he realizes he has started to have feelings for Donna he pushes her away.</p><p>Donna has been hopelessly crushing on Dean for a long time now but knowing her history and what she's gone through with  men in the past; how could a guy like Dean fall for someone like her?</p><p>AN: if this looks even slightly interesting would you just read the first chapter and see if you like it? (I'm really bad at good summaries) Not asking for a commitment; just a bit of experimentation...<br/>*possible hell/torture flashbacks (I haven't decided yet)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aw, Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> Hulloooo!  
> So I hope you guys like this...it's my first PUBLISHED fanfic..So I would love to hear what you guys think...  
> Also if you have any questions or know of any good spn fanfics you think I would like (any ship sails) feel free to share the love! I'm always liking for good and well written stories... (also don't be ashamed to post about your own fanfic. I understand that's it's kinda awkward to self pramote but you still want people to read you feels and fangirling. So send that awesome sauce to me and we can be self pramoting besties!) 
> 
> I would really love to know if anyone is a Deanna shipper too. Cuz they are my otp and and they are the cutest...*all the feels*
> 
> Another little thing- no meanness. Like at all....Okay?  
> Kindness is infectious. Let's make the wrld sick with it!

It was the most peaceful Dean had slept in weeks.

He had not only gotten FIVE hours in, but he hadn't had any nightmares... it was a gladly accepted rarity.   
Dean sat up in the dark room feeling the ache of years hunting. He groaned at the ache in his knee He was getting old. He wasn't some twenty-year-old who could bounce back after getting thrown into a wall...

It was annoying more than anything. He hated the feeling of waking up sore and tired- not that it was anything new, just different. The ache was deeper. It wasn't something that could be shaken off with a shot of whiskey and a good long drive.   
He knew that he should be thankful for that pain. It reminded him that he was alive, that he was getting old (a rare occurrence for people in his line of work.)

It was annoying more than anything. He hated the feeling of waking up sore and tired- not that it was anything new, just different. The ache was deeper. 

Dean strode to the bunker's shower room grabbing his clothes from the day before on his way. He needed something to do. If he just sat around feeling sorry for himself nothing productive would get done. He entered the room heading straight towards the shower turning the handle to hot. He brushed his teeth as the shower heated up. It took a while because of everything in the bunker being 70+ years old. But Dean didn't mind, it let him take his time actually appreciating being able to have a daily routine.

Stripping down he felt the heat from the shower. Dean smiled this was the best part of the morning-ten minutes of nothing. Nowhere to be, no one to find, nothing to do but just...relax. And to Dean that was beautiful. Maybe that was why he never understood Sammy's need to always move. I mean if he wasn't working or doing research he was exercising. That boy was insane...

As he stepped under the shower he hissed, it was now way too hot. Stupid old finicky shower...  
He adjusted the temperature again till to was just right. It actually did help for the soreness to dissipate some. He was thankful for that fact most days (especially on those mornings after a rough night) He had settled into a rhythm at this point letting the stress wash away in the constant pressure from the shower head. He started to hum some Metallica, loving the echo the bathroom provided This was what heaven should have been like...nothing, and yet...everything.

+++  
It was six a.m. when Sam had finally got up. Coming out of his room yawning with his hair fluffed up and out proving Sam's habit to roll around in his sleep had followed him into adulthood. Dean smiled. He loved it when Sammy looked like a sleepy little kid. Reminded him of all the times his little brother had been running around at Bobby's laughing and giggling as a kid- before about all this crazy they lived with today...he was a cute kid... He grew up good, if Dean didn't say so himself. 

"You know if you wanted a trim I'd be happy to get clippers out Sammy." Dean smirked at his dig while cracking an eggs into the hot pan in front of him. He was getting really good at this whole domestic thing...maybe too good....

"That's not funny Dean. Is there coffee?" Sam sat at the bunkers long table slumping in a chair while dean pointed at the old coffee machine at the counter.

"Oh Donna called. She thinks there's a case up in Michigan...it's out of her county and she's swamped so she was hopping we could check it out for her. I told her we would."

"What kinda gig is it? She give you any details?" Dean hid the beginnings of a smile as her asked the questions. He had some pretty good jokes saved up Donna would get a kick out of. That was one of the hardest things about living with Sam-he had the worst sense of humor of any human dean had ever met.

Not that Dean was a comedian himself or anything but...he could hold his own.... even if he was the only one who thought he was funny. Well until Donna. She was a pretty cool chick.

“Uhhh yeah. Sounded like a werewolf or Rugaru or something... She said she'd send some pictures later too. Ughh your coffee tastes like ass, Dean. Just...from here on out let me make the coffee, okay?"

Dean smirked "And how do you know what ass taste like, huh? 'Sides tastes fine once you add some of the good stuff to it..." Dean lifted the half emptied bottle of whiskey to prove his point.

"Now THAT stuff'll wake you up in the morning"

Dean let out a light laugh. Sammy's face was all scrunched up and pouty the more he sipped the burnt coffee slowly.  
"Just so you know Dean...you’re a jerk." He dumped the coffee down the sink moving back to his seat waiting for Dean to finish the food. 

"Whatever...you know I'm hilarious." Dean scoffed passing a heaping plate towards the giant he called brother as he himself sat down to dig into the bacon and eggs he had cooked.

"Well then, as soon as Donna sends the pics we'll pack up baby and head out...but before we do...take a shower man. That's just nasty..."

"What? Dean I-" the innocence painted on Sam's face said it all.

"I mean how do you sleep with all that sweat? I mean...come on, dude. Gross. Just stop using a blanket....or huh, get this, you could sleep naked." Dean raised his eyebrows to make his point. He lifted his fork, pointing it at Sam "and if you think I'm sitting in the car for three hours plus with that stink, forget it. I will hose you down outside myself if I have to."

"I wasn't planning on skipping my damn shower today, Dean. What the hell? - and you aren't a bucket of roses in the car yourself. Every time you eat onions I need a bomb shelter get away from the stench." Sam frowned into his food.

Dean loved it when Sammy was pissed off in the morning.He acted like a little pouty puppy afterwards, and to be honest, Dean preferred driving with "silent treatment puppy pout" to "let's talk and share our feelings man cuddles" plus he usually got less complaints about the music this way too...

"Whatever, just don't forget your shower...” Dean stood up setting his plate in the sink licking his fingers. Walking towards the hall he worked through what all be needed to before heading out. He needed to get his shoes cleaned before they headed out. (Blood didn't usually scream "not serial killer") He needed to make sure his FBI suit was in good shape too... and not the Navy one.., that one fit weird. Definitely needed to grab the black one.

And if it was a Rugaru he'd need to get the blowtorches out and make sure they still had gas in them...  
Before he walked out of the kitchen he slung his head around towards Sam. "Make sure you use the soap..."  
He ducked quickly when the fork flew past his head.

"Love you to bitch" Dean laughed as he calmly strolled down the hall. Good mornings were hard to come by, but this was one of them...


	2. Cheese and Rice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna prepares for the boys visit to Stillwater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thinkor if you see any mistakes! Sorry it took so log to post. Ill try to doit mor quickly in tge future. I had this written almost completely by Tuesday or Wednesday but some how it got deleted so I had to rewrite it completely from scratch...  
> But enjoy!  
> Always keep fighting!

Donna rubbed her eyes slowly forcing her lids to stay open. It was only seven in the morning and already she was fighting off sleep. Pulling up to the station mentally preparing for a long day. She needed to get through today with her head still functioning at full capacity. The Winchesters would be there sometime around four and she would have to have something to show them when they got there. Which meant today was going to be a coffee day.

Donna hoped Margo had already put a fresh pot on. She was already starving and she wasn't ready to try and go a whole day without caffeine either.

As she entered the sheriff station she passed by the receptions desk with Margo arguing into the phone. She grabbed the stack of reports Margo had promptly pointed at on her way to the break room. Donna sighed. She just wanted one morning where she could just have played solitaire on her computer till midday, but no, even a small town like Stillwater never slept apparently. Donna set the files on the counter as she searched for her designated mug. There was no coffee in the pot which meant Donna would need to find the darn filters and get the-

Her mind blanked when she turned just to be faced with an overly large platter of doughnuts and breakfast pastries. Her stomach reacted to the delicious forbidden treats; having not eaten since her early dinner last night combined with the fact she still hadn't eaten just made this morning feel like one of those days where all you want to use to describe it is "crap on a cracker served raw." Donna was starving, and staring at the perfection before her didn't help with the struggle of saying no to sweets in general and she was really trying. No. She was more than this. She didn't let food control her. She was sheriff for poor Pete’s sake!

She turned back to search for the coffee grounds and filters when she felt her backside starting to vibrate. She jumped up in shock, dropping the pot she held in her hand. Luckily it had been stainless steel so it only dent slightly as it landed on the tiled floor. After picking it up Donna reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone to answer it.  
"Hello? This sheriff Donna Hansc-"

"It's Dean. I just wanted to let you know we'd be heading out soon. So we'll be getting to Stillwater about-" there was a pause where Donna assumed he was confirming with Sam their e.t.a.

"Yeah, around four-thirty to five-ish. Any new info?"

"First of all Dean, rude. You interrupted me. That's not polite. And second, no. Just found the victim’s wallet beside him to identify him. He was Asa Dentaver, 35 years old. He was single, worked at the hardware store in town. Was a bit of a ladies’ man if you get was I mean..." She hoped he got the picture. She didn't want to explain just how promiscuous the victim had been.

"Right. Okay, well be sure to have the case file ready when we get there and see if you can get the autopsy bumped up so that's done too."

And that was it. Not any goodbyes, no thanks. Nothing. Just with a quick click he was gone.

Donna sighed. "Well this is what being a hunter is, I guess" Donna set the coffee on to brew, finally found her little fudging Snoopy mug and prepared to go through all the paperwork Margo had handed her earlier. She did this successfully-all before Margo finished her phone call and walked into the break room.

"I heard Asa was the one to get killed last night. Poor thing, I'll have to bake his mother a casserole later today." Margo poured herself a cup of coffee sweetening it and delicately stirred the cup with her gentle and slightly withered hands.

"I just got off the phone with my daughter. She wanted me to tell you she found a great diet that's supposed to do wonders and that she immediately thought of you. She said she'd email it to you later. Isn't that just the sweetest thing? It so nice to know people care about what you look like doesn't it?"

Donna's eyes widened as she felt the familiar guilt press on her throat. She had lost ten pounds already. She thought she was looking better. Guess It still wasn't enough... "You bet, Margo. I can't wait to get her email!"

Donna tried to put on a brave smile to hide just how much the comment had hurt. She looked at the doughnuts tempted to just have one. She was already starving and now...she just felt like a useless whale who fail at something as simple as swimming.

"Hey, I need you to call Dr. Sharp and make sure he is doing the autopsy for Asa this morning. I need it done as soon as possible." Margo nodded on her way back to her desk. As Donna sat alone at in the off-white break room alone she closed her eyes hoping the hours would pass quickly. She just wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't look at her like a balloon.  
Maybe she should give sheriff Jody a call and see if she had ever had to work with something like this people eater...but she would be busy herself with all her duties. No, Donna would just have to wait till Dean and Sam showed up. She smiled. She was glad they were coming. She had some questions she had wanted to ask the boys for a while now and she always loved to hear Dean's newest jokes and snarky comebacks. She was pretty sure he rehearsed them in the mirror. As her grin grew wider she couldn't help but imagine Dean cussing himself out in the mirror while trying to look like James Bond or someone else sexy. Then again, Dean was on a whole new level of sexy compared to any of those men. He was like a mature Ryan Gosling...or, or perhaps a grumpy-

"By the way, Josh just finished booking all the evidence and he's making it pretty clear he’s none too happy about the early morning hours." Donna jumped in her seat when she heard Margo talking to her. A bright pink flushed her cheeks as she realized what the hey she was thinking about. It felt as if Margo could see a billboard plastered on her head with bold bold lettering stating: "DONNA THINKS DEAN IS A SMOKING HOT PANCAKE!"

"Everything alright Donnie? You seem a bit toasty, do I need to turn the thermostat down?"

"No...no, just drank my coffee a bit too fast." Donna took a sip of her coffee as if to prove her point. "Actually I'm going to work on these files in my office... Don't forget calling Sharp, okie dokie?"

Reaching stiffly for the files that had now become spread across the table she moved slowly backwards to go to her private office. She bumped in to the wall next to the door frame ashamed of her “graceful” exit. Was anything today going to work out well? Donna awkwardly smiled as she tried to look as classy as she could.

"I'm...Just...gonna..." she awkwardly pointed at the general direction of her office while Margo stared at Donna's theatrics befuddled at just what exactly was happening.

Finally, in the safety of her office she slumped in her chair letting out a deep breath she hadn't known she was holding... She reached into one of the drawers grabbing out an apple she kept there for emergencies. She bit into it glad to be finally alone. She couldn't wait to see the Winchesters....


	3. Shut The Front Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester come into town, An all nighter is in order to work the case.

The light was already fading by the time Dean pulled up to the sheriff's office. Sam was dozing in the passenger’s seat beside him as he opened his door to stepped out. The telltale creaking it made as he slammed it shut put a smile on Dean's face, that noise was one of the most beautiful sounds in existence.  
He stretched after the nine hour plus ride enjoying the cracking sound his back made. He moaned at the pain he felt. "I'm getting so fucking old."

  
He walked to the back of the impala to rifle through the container with the assortment of badges that had collected there over the years. Dean shuffled through the old cigar box looking for the badge he had used the last time he had been in Stillwater; which would have been abundantly easier if he could remember which alias he had used. He started getting frustrated and began mumbling to himself looking for the Goddamn stupid little-

  
"DEAN!" Donna reached from behind him to embrace him in an awkward hug. "I've missed you! You're sure are a sight for sore eyes!" The girl sure had a pair of arms on her. She had pulled him so close to her so close they could have been mistaken for a PB&J sandwich.

  
"Woah, be careful there. You haven't even looked at my face. Some might say you were objectifying me..." Dean chuckled at her enthusiasm, holding Donna's hands in place as she squeezed tighter. He usually wasn't into the whole hugging thing, but...what the hell? He was in a good mood and it seemed like she need it.

  
"Oh sorry. I swear to Christmas; I wasn't trying to check you out I just-" Donna pulled back embarrassed at the scene she had caused. "I was happy to see you not- I promise I wasn't trying to feel you up. Well I was feeling you but not like that. Not that I wouldn’t- All I trying to say is-"

  
"O-Okay, now you’re just hurting my feelings. Just...calm down. I, uh, I missed you too." He leaned down while sliding his arms around her shoulders to give her a proper hug. He took a deep breath with his head practically nuzzled into her neck.  
She was warm and smelled of caramel, which somehow reminded him of home. _Or what I'd imagine a normal home to smell like, considering I'd never really had one._ But there was a sharp sweetness to it too, like the smell of watermelon on a sunny summer day.

  
 _"That should be a candy flavor... I mean, I buy it."_  
  
He loosened his hold so that Donna could end the hug, but he realized she just held it longer. Musta’ been a hell of a morning if she's coming to ME for comfort.

  
"How you doing? Huh? Everthing okay- well you know, beside the dead guy?" Donna finally realized what she was doing and pulled away. She automatically responded with, " everythin' is doin’ good. I lost ten pounds. So that's a plus."  
  
  
"That's awesome. But...how are you? I mean, I grew up with this crap on my doorstep. You're still kinda new to the whole people-eating monsters thing. You doing okay with this?" It was all Dean could do not to get pissed that she thought he cared to hear more about was her weight than her what was going in her life. And the fact that she didn't even have to think about it meant it was an everyday occurrence to be question about it. If he was a more hugging man he would have pulled her in for another tight squeeze... but then again this was Dean we're talking about, kick ass grumpy old man who didn't know the first thing about making someone feel good- well, outside of bed that is... dean couldn’t help but add with at smirk.

  
"Oh, might not be all too familiar with what goes bump in the night and all but I've seen my fair share of creepers.” Donna rolled back on her heels as if preparing for a story," Once my pop found this deer that had been hit by a semi off the side of the road and it's antler was stuck halfway inside it's-"

  
"Oh- okay...I get the picture. Where's the, uh, the case files?" Dean straightened is shoulders. He was starving, but Donna had been waiting all day for the boys to get there so the least he could do was get some work done while Sam got some beauty sleep.  
  
"Right. They're in my office." She scrunched her eyebrows together trying to look professional and started leading Dean to the stations doors one hand lightly on his back. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Sam splayed out across the front seat of the impala.

  
"Should we..." she pointed at Sam with a finger waving it back and forth. "...do something?"

  
Dean glanced at his brother then back again at her. "Nah. He'll be fine...'side, he's funny when he wakes up in strange places." Donna silently nodded her mouth shaping into an O, the edges turning up in a slight smile.

  
They walked passed the old woman at the reception desk with only a few glances and an unanswered greeting on her part. “So I haven't heard from the coroner yet. His pretty busy this week. Had three ladies from the bingo society drop dead..."

  
Dean glanced around the cramped office wondering how someone could be comfortable in a place so...tiny. Then again he had spent the enter day in a car with his Giant assed brother riding shotgun, so who was he to judge tight fits?

  
He sat in the chair grabbing files off her desk. "Did you find anything new about the Vic? He have any dead girlfriends who'd want to Snappy Chat on him?" He smirked. he felt so proud of that joke. He had no clue what the app was for but he could only assume it was an updated Ouija board for modern teenagers. People would do anything for entertainment.  
Donna snorted... like the kind of laugh a woman does when she’s completely comfortable with the people she was with. Dean was so proud of himself. He had told the same joke to Sam a few days ago and the jolly green giant had simply resounded with how snappy chat had nothing to do with blah blah blah or something...Dean had tuned Sam out at that point.

  
"That's perfect! Because the icon is a ghost and... and… oh, Dean, you're too much." She rested a hand on his shoulder as she leaned forward picking a file out from Dean's hands. "But no, he was not the kind to keep a girl around for more than, at the most, week- and that was as rare as a sunny day in January up here. Most of what I heard of was late night hookups down at Mattie’s bar. And usually even then just with girls passing through."

  
"Any other motives or anything you could think of that would make him stick out in someone's head. Any reason someone would want to go to town on his lungs?" "Nah, he was harmless. I mean he was a jerk...but you know, nothing special about him." A vague look of pain crossed Donna's face quickly before it was masked by a smile. Something Dean had seen all too many time on Sam face when he tried just brush something off as if it were nothing. There was definitely something about this guy that could make an m.o.

  
"Whadda mean by jerk? I mean monsters will kill for anything. I once hunted a werewolf the ate a dude just because he took a piss on his yard." Okay, so technically that was bad because werewolves mark their territory by pissing all over the place, but that wasn't the point... Donna shrugged. "He was just mean when he got tipsy ya’ know? - or more commonly, he was drunk. You know, made fun of teenagers if they had love handles, we have a veteran in town, Wally? Once Asa started saying something about his missing leg before the little chip- head threw up on the bartender and passed out. He peed on my cop car and tried to protest the ladies’ baking society’s outfits for the Easter Sunday festival. Said they were bein’ too prude or something'."

  
"So he was a douchebag. Plain and simple. He was a.... a douche-y asshat who got off on talking shit about people." Dean squinted and tightened his cheeks to hide just how annoyed he was with the dead guy. He was so done with this crap.  
"Exactly. Guy was a poo-talker." Donna turned back to her file cabinet and began organizing and switching around the contents. "You get here alright? I know there was a bit of traffic down near south Tayl-" Donna was interrupted by Sam stumbling into the room still slightly sleep dazed.

  
"Why didn't you wake me up?! You promised you'd wake me up when we got here. Now I look like an idiot." He was combing his bed head down with his hands while simultaneously trying to straighten his tie. Dean smiled. His little brother looked like he was thirteen getting ready for a school dance or something.

  
He didn’t have his usual look of a serious adult on his face more like a boy from the past confused where the time had gone... Dean missed his goofy little brother. And moments like these he remembered just how much Sam had changed over the years. He was a grown-ass man. And unless some witch decide to de-age him that's how he was staying.  
"You looked adorable. You were drooling and cooing like a little baby...you looked too precious to wake up." Dean place a palm over his heart as he teased his brother. Trying his best to imitate the vague memory of his mom doing the same motions to him as a boy.

  
"Sorry Sam, didn't want to bother you. Thought you would appreciate a few extra minutes a' dozin’..." Donna walk around the small desk to give Sam a hug. Sam leaned down to encase the poor woman in hi

s gigantic torso.  
"It's good to see you, too." He smiled as he pulled back up to his rightful position.  
"Anything new on the case I haven't been filled in on?" As Donna answered Sam's repetitive questions Dean could help but feel slightly proud of the fact that Donna had hugged him longer.

  
Childish? Yes. But come on, anyone who actually looked could see the real reason for this... Dean smelled better...he had TOLD Sam to shower (well he had but that didn't matter right now). Sam could sweat in Alaska. He was always stinking up the car with his cologne and deodorant...Dean knew the truth.

  
He felt like a ten-year-old, competing with Sam over who could stuff more marshmallows in their mouth.  
He didn't really care if he sounded stupid, it made him feel good to know someone wasn't afraid of him. That someone, anyone, felt safe enough to touch him. For a second in time it made him feel whole. Like he wasn't a tainted soul scarred and marred by his time in hell and purgatory.

  
Of course, this was all a silent observation on Dean's part. He knew that it didn't mean what he wished it meant...Donna was an innocent. She- and most others he knew- had no idea what his tour of hell had entailed, or just how much he still craved the pure brutality of purgatory. Even Sam only knew the cliff notes versions. Dean could never share how screwed up he was without feeling like he'd lose all that he had fought for.

  
"Whadda you think, Dean? You up for an all nighter? I can make the coffee and I’ll can pick up some food from Aunt Patty's..."Donna was staring at dean with her eyes all wide and perky.

  
"What? Sorry, kinda...zoned out there."

  
“You goober, isn't a motel till three town over, don't ‘cha remember? And we can't stay here at the station while we're - researching monsters." That last piece was said in a whisper probably for fear that the receptionist was listening in or something.

  
"So I figured we could do it at my place. Granted, it's not Buckingham Palace but it's comfy and has way more space that this here coat closet..." A snort came out of Donna at her joke. Dean looked at Sam tying to see how he felt about the plan. HE was all for it. Anything was better than spending money on some cheap-ass hooker motel just to stay up the whole night working. "I'm cool with it. As long as you don't mind me getting an hour of shut eye. I've been up all since early this morning and unlike sleeping beauty- here I didn't get a nap." This comment was followed by some offended come backs from Sam and a few muffled giggles from Donna...

  
"Shouldn't be a problem, Dean. But first do you boy want to check out the body?"

  
÷÷÷÷÷÷

  
Donna quietly worked alongside Sam at the kitchen table going over the police reports and cross referencing that with the books Sam had brought along with him. She already had seven-maybe eight cups of coffee today and she was still ready to fall asleep then and there. She glanced across towards the living room where she had a clear view of Dean smothering her couch. Lucky bat turd. She wanted to be the one snuggled in her blanket dozing to the sounds of her fish tank filter tumbling water constantly. But nope, she was in charge and a sheriff doesn't sleep till all the work was done.  
She could remember her dad saying that all throughout her childhood explaining the importance of work before pleasure. A sad smile broke across her face. It's what killed him in the end, the constant work pushed his heart to the limit, rest his soul. "Got anything yet?" Sam didn't even glance up at her as he asked the question.  
"Just a pile of nothing. You?"

  
"I don't know... I mean the teeth marks look similar in diameter to a vampire’s secondary set of teeth. But we both know they don't eat the flesh...they only crave blood. But the eating pattern, uh, liver, stomach, necks, those are what rugarus go for first... All the descriptions I can find of a fully transformed Rugaru their teeth are more human shaped or canine-like more commonly than not..." Sam showed her a depiction in the book he held.

  
"So it's a vampgaru? Ooh or...or a Rupire?" Donna could help but smile at the quirky comment till she looked up at Sam frowning at her in disapproval.

  
"Sorry, couldn't help it." She grabbed the autopsy file Dr. Sharp had finally dropped off. Rubbing her eyes, she stared at the words for the fifth time looking for something she had missed. Her eyes could barely stay open as she forced herself to inspect the words for some hidden meaning.

  
"You look like you need a coffee break..."Sam pulled himself out of the baby blue chair grabbing his and Donna's cups on the way. "Want some?"

  
"Sure thing...but just black this time. Need it strong as I can get it if I'm going to stay awake..." As Sam poured the hot liquid from the beaten up old pot he glanced at the tired woman before him.  
"You know if you need a few minutes to recharge I can keep going. Don't feel like you have to stay up the whole time we're here. And if I need some help I can wake up Dean."

  
He pressed the "World’s Best Dad" mug in to her hand as he returned to the table. Most of her mugs had been there since childhood growing up in this old house. She gladly accepted the burning offering.

  
"Thank you, but no. My Dad taught me early you can't give up when others need you. The sooner we figure what's going on in my town the better I'll feel." She sipped the hot, slightly burnt, coffee willing it to awaken her. Sam let out a light scoff.  
"Huh, guess We've got that in common. My dad...he, uh, was really messed up after our mom died. I guess it was easier to throw himself into his work instead of really mourning her, you know? I think he felt like if he could save other people the pain he had gone through maybe he could feed of their happiness or something..." Donna nodded

  
"Everyone's got some kinda addiction. Work, alcohol, sex... food." She winced slightly at the last word she had uttered.  
"Yeah, I guess you’re right. You do know you just disrobed Dean down to a T right?" They sat quietly for a few minutes sipping their coffee listening to the light dusting of sounds that filtered out from outside before Donna broke the silence.  
"I gotta ask cuz it's been bothering me for a while now, but don't be mad cuz it's a bit strange..." Donna look at Sam face searching for any negative response to this. Find him unfazed and waiting, she looked down at the files that were laid out before her. Few years ago there was this bulletin I got about some fellas’ who were robbing banks and I swear they looked just like you boys. "

  
"What year was it? We had a shifter problem in 'o6 or 'o7 and a leviathan thing in 2011." Donna was surprised Sam was so nonchalant about being called a mass murderer.

  
"Uh I guess eleven. I was sworn in as sheriff in o-ten. It doesn't bother you? Ya' know, everyone thinks you're the bad guy. It's not fair."

  
Dean slumped into the kitchen shuffling towards the coffee pot. "You kidding me? Hunters never get a good beat. We die fighting or we die giving up. Bad media representation is just part of the job. Seriously though, if some weirdo came here dug up you dead grandma burned her body then hightailed it out of there- no explanation or anything...you be pissed or freaked out." Dean was going through Donna's cabinets for what she assumed was a cup. Although she suspected he was also lingering just a bit too long in each cabinet. He sure was a snooper.

  
" The mugs are to your right, Dean."

  
"Right..." His back was towards her but she could tell he wasn't all that bothered by getting caught. He turned around with a mug sporting a picture of both Donna and her father.

  
" 'Sis you?" He inspected the image. Donna nodded, ashamed of the picture. It had been from her 14th birthday at the police station. It was the summer before her braces had been taken off and she had gotten her first contacts. She couldn't help but remember that she was also trying to look "more adultly" by trying out a new hairstyle she had seen some celebrity wearing for that day too-it hadn't worked out very well.

  
"Gave that to my dad for his birthday that year..." Donna awaited the guffaws or the slight joke at how she looked.

  
"You were a cute kid. Hey, Sam you remember when you gave yourself a bowl cut?" Dean smiled broadly, turning to Donna he launched into an explanation. "It was adorable. He was...what, Seven at the time? Yeah 'round there. He was

embarrassed about his long fluffy hair so he grabbed a cereal bowl- with stuff still in it, mind you- and he found a pair of scissors and went to town on his head whole he was locked in the bathroom. It was beautiful..." Dean laughed at the memory as Donna and Sam joined in.

  
"It wasn't scissors, Dean. I used Dad's bowie knife." Sam gulped down his coffee to cover up his laughter.  
"Oh, yeah...that right...and when dad got home he- " Dean stopped with his story and turned to pour a cup for himself. Sam cleared his throat and looked back at his books acting as if the moment had never happened. Donna had never heard the boys talk about their father before tonight. And in this moment she realized there was more to it than just a bad haircut...

  
She didn't know how to respond. Or how to make it better. Or anything really...all she really ever knew how do was to take care of a police station.

  
"If you're hungry there's some leftovers in the fridge. I'm going to get my forty winks, can ya' handle the Rupire homework without me? I just need a few hours to recharge." She directed the question at Dean but Sam was the one to answer.  
"We got this. Go get some rest." He smiled supportively at her.

  
"Yeah, get some shut eye. Don't worry on our account. Promise we won't break anything." Dean turned and winked at Donna, his whole body language had changed from earlier. He was now more straightened and the smirk in his face almost covered in the turmoil raging behind his eyes. This wasn't the Dean she knew. This was the Dean that was worn in public who hid the true bleeding heart of a man who had live through hell.

  
Donna had seen the expression on plenty of faces before, first when she had started volunteering as a young girl at the local veterans hospital and nursing home. She was well aware of the fact that what usually was behind the facade was both someone who had been hurt and someone who had given pain.  
She had seen it in the eyes of her Pop-Pop, a world war two veteran who never spoke of the horrors he had seen but it was always present in his eyes. It wasn't an expression you soon forgot. And she didn’t think she ever could erase it from her memory.

  
Donna saw the truth about Dean Winchester, a truth he had accepted a long time ago.

  
He was a soldier.

 


	4. What the Fudge?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read End Note.

Dean's eyes shot open as he forced himself to stay still. He felt as if he should have been made of stone; the lingering memories reminding him he would never be completely safe. The nightmares were back; the circle had begun again. Dean stayed frozen taking in his whereabouts evaluating if he was still in a dream or not.

He felt like he was being snuggled by sunshine somehow. The blanket that someone had been nice enough to throw over him smelled like it's owner, Donna, and it was the perfect amount of warmth to wake up to; it egged you into staying in the safety of its confines while gently reminding you that the world wasn't all bad- it was bliss in a blanket.

Early morning daylight started to peek through the curtains as he sat up. The entire house was filled with the kind of quiet that so many people longed for, there were only the faintest nature sounds filtering threw as the barely there thrum of the refrigerator gave a constant background noise you could only notice if you were sitting still listening for it.

Dean glanced into the doorway that gave a direct line of sight into the dining room to see Sam dozing on one of his overly large books. Dean smile, it was all okay. He never dreamed of Sammy being okay.

If Sammy was fine- Dean was fine, too.

He finally sat up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders missing the comforts of the bunker. He wanted his dead guy's robe so he could putter around with his sleeping shorts underneath. But nope, he got restrictions jeans and a day old sweaty shirt.

As the blur of sleep faded away Dean glanced at the room around him, trying to find something to focus his attention on. Anything to keep his mind from wandering back to the most recent set of nightmares. The bookshelves only housed stacks of files with maybe five books haphazardly balanced on some of them. On top of the TV laid a shot glass collection with dirty pictures on them. Dean could only guess they were left-overs from Douchebag Doug. Why Donna would keep them around otherwise was beyond him...

It actually pissed Dean off thinking about Doug just leaving his crap at his ex-wife 's house just for her to keep it around in case he ever came back for it... now THAT was a douchey move.

He glanced over at the kitchen to check on Sammy, who was still getting some Zs, Dean forced himself to take a deep breath. It would be okay. Today was going to be fine. They would gank the son of a bitch who was having human lunchables and head back to the bunker in no time flat. He just had to get through till then. He could do this. He might need some bourbon but he could get through this...

Speaking of the hunter's helper Dean need some. He searched for his duffle bag finally noticing the stained up old thing at the end of the couch. He forced himself to pull away from the comfort of the blanket wrapped around him and groaned at the loss of warmth. This is what sucked about being a lonely old shit, there was no one to hold you at night and no one to wake up with. It's probably was he missed most about his time with Lisa- the companionship.

The door shut with a dull scratching thud as Donna stepped into the living room. Obviously she had gone somewhere while the boys had been sleeping. It set dean on edge because he had weird thing about people being around him while he was sleeping. It scared the shit out of him knowing someone could just walk over to him and slit his throat.

Or even worse- that Dean would do something to them. He had done it to Sam once after his stunt in purgatory. The little fucker had tried to wake him up while on a hunt and Dean had just seen red. Hadn't even registered the he had a knife shoved up against Sam's neck and had him pinned to the floor till he woke up to his strangled cries for help.

Dean need a drink. He grabbed his bottle unscrewed the cap and took a long gulp. Dean ignored Donna and her buoyant and pleasant greetings. He knew it was rude but he couldn't be all mopey and screwed up today. He was on a hunt for fucks sake! He did not want live with all this crap today. Hence, alcohol was the best medicine for a shitty attitude -a cording to his late father.

"Someone woke on the wrong side today... Don't worry Dean. I know what you really need. Here- have a doughnut."

She shoved a sticky piece of gooey doughnut in his hand while simultaneously pulling the bottle of whiskey from the other. Dean was not happy. Who the hell takes whiskey away and replaces it with a friggn' doughnut?

Pie, maybe...but a doughnut?

Dean straighten and was about to stand up to this injustice when Donna bounced off into the kitchen.

"Wake up Sammy! We've got sheriff things to do today!" She slapped the box of pastries on the table loudly while patting Sam's back roughly. "You have to get on all that research you've been avoiding. You can sleep when your dead. Come on, bucko. Get up." Dean thought it was the weirdest thing ever to Donna attempt to actually lift the Gigantor Sam out of his chair. He was groggily realizing what was happening to him- probably just as weirded out as Dean was.

" How 'bout 'nother pot a coffee, huh?" Donna lifted the pot as she swiftly while partially hopping around the kitchen. It just made dean realize how much of morning person he wasn't.

How the hell people could be that perky without some awesome morning sex was beyond him...

Dean gave up on dealing with all the morning people and went to the bathroom to take a leak. He walked down the short hallway surprised at all the Sports Illustrated centerfold hung on the bathroom door. Either Doug was the douchey estate guy ever or Donna had a thing for naked ladies. He entered the enclosed space surprised how the room was almost completely beer paraphernalia decorating the walls.

Dean smiled, Donna had some interesting tastes that's for sure. Midway through washing his hand he felt his phone vibrate his ass signaling a call. He pulled it out of his pocket looking at the caller ID. His eyebrows scrunched confused. Why the hell was Donna calling him?

"Hey, you do know I just had to take a piss right? It's not like I ran out on you."

What's going on dean? I just saw my deputy break ever rule in the HR handbook on professional conduct before popping my face on. There are monsters who wear other people?!? I mean, What the fudge, Dean?!" Dean straightened. A strike of panic shot through his spine.

"Where are you, Donna? What happened? Details, as many as you can give. I got a morning doughnut junkie over here acting like Sammy's cool with Handsy Pansy bad-touching him. And if you know anything about Sam know that his armpits are off limits." He peaked out the door listening for the Donna Impersonator-He now suspected a shifter- he heard Sam trying to explain how vampires couldn't procreate apparently. Dean switched to no nonsense mode in an instant. His back was straight and he was ready for a shootout if it came to it. He wished he could get to his duffle bag praying there was silver bullets in it. If he had put any in the bag he would have to find a way to. Get to the car without raising suspicion.

"I'm not sure where I am... It's cold. And it smells like a public men's room. My guess'd be sewers." Dean heard the deep breaths coming from the other end of the line. He was glad she knew enough to not panic. It was rare he got to work with a professional that could still keep their cool under this kind of pressure.

"Okay, Donna I'm guessing we're dealing with a shifter and since it's her with us I just need you to find a way to get out and come home I'll take care of the son of a bitch before you get home, kay? Just...get here safe."

" Not gonna work dean, there's more than one of-"

Dean heard the muffled yelp as Donna was pulled away from the phone. Heard wild laughter on the other end while it clattered down to the ground. He couldn't help it as his body froze. It was the cold ice settling in his gut reminding him of the last time he felt this guilty of letting someone get screwed over- Purgatory when Cas got left behind.

He had to save her. It wasn't a question of if he could. It was a fact, Donna wasn't going to die because of him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for you guys reading so far and all the comments and constructive criticisms! Sorry I haven't. Been active recently, I had a recent family death and holidays (as I'm sure your all aware) are crazy. Hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly now. 
> 
> Also, my computer recently got fixed/ updated so hopefully I can do some editing and writing longer chapters (fingers crossed).
> 
> If any of you are interested. Or know someone who would be interested in doing a beta reading of the chapters . Would love to have a second eyes Veiw before posting!
> 
> Happy 2016!


	5. Holy Frijoles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait.  
> But as a bonus it's a super long chapter so .....Yay!
> 
> Fair warning though...it isn't as edited as I would have like sooo just let me know if you find any mistakes! Enjoy!

*unedited* I will do some editing soon...I just couldn't wait any longer to post this chapter!

Donna woke up to the sound of something wet dripping straight onto her back. She was laying sideways with her arms and legs tied together-obviously so she wouldn't  escape again- and everything around her was soaked in a thick coat of a slimy substance. It was the grossest thing she had been forced to endure since high school -and that was a feat not accomplished easily- volunteering for the county's sanitation crew during the summer didn't have many good comparisons. She was lying in a puddle of ...something... she suspected was NOT water.

She laid still trying to figure out where she was. There was no movement around her in the dark cold room and no defining sounds except the quiet drip of water echoing around her. She felt like a child hiding at bedtime dreading the closet monster who would eat the toes of girls who didn't go sleep.

There as a cold draft sweeping across the tunnel-like room she laid in.

Donna awkwardly scooted across the floor hoping to find anything that could help her. but the more she wriggled the more she felt like an idiot caterpillar who had too much caffeine stuck in a puddle of sap.   
"Jiminy Cricket in a Chocolate Sundae!" She was pretty sure whatever she had just shoved her hip on was not good. It felt like was pretty dead...and that gooey gross substance it was not going to wash out of her uniform without bleach and a few too many high powered washings.  
"and this was brand new too..." Donna groaned her priorities were far too out of wack.

The ropes were digging into her hands and it made her guilty for ever thinking anything remotely kinky was sexy. Vanilla ice cream from here on out...

Donna heard the faint taps of someone's feet echoing across the long tunneled room. She froze hoping the closet monster wouldn't find her- which of course was a bit ridiculous- but hey she's dealt with stupider people in her time.

As the long strides came closer and closer she felt her body tense up. She didn't even realize that she was holding her breathe till she couldn't hold it any longer without causing some kind of damage to herself. she focused on the sounds of the footfalls till it almost became an alarm ringing in her head screaming at her to run. This was one of those time where Donna really wished she had just become a professional doll collector and not have followed in her father's footsteps.

The rhythmic tapping had stopped and had been replaced with the type of silence people dreaded at a family dinner- the kind where everyone knew it was the calm before the storm.   
she laid there frozen, afraid to even twitch.

Then all of a sudden she was grabbed by her ankle wretched away as if she was in a horror movie and she was the dumb teenager girl who always died first. she couldn't help but let a scream rip from her as she was swiped up from the ground like a feather.

"If you don't shut up right now, I'll make sure your boyfriend doesn't find anything but a lock of your pretty pretty hair." she was literally strung upside down with her head sliding behind her as the  captor walked across the floor. Donna was scared and not just because she she was pretty sure she was about to become some monsters morning wheaties. Who ever the bad guys were they knew about the winchesters. which meant they were going to be joining her soon in the beast's belly OR they wouldn't be able to save her...maybe they wouldn't want to.   
Who knows, they could be halfway home by now having a burrito and jamming along to some Stevie Wonder (Donna couldn't help but think that Sam seemed like the kind of guy who liked Stevie Wonder).

It might have been the blood rushing to her head or just the sucky day she was having but she just felt a wave a sadness float over her as she slumped in the tight bone breaking grip the unseen monster held her in. "Promise me...whenever ...they come ....to kill ...you...make sure... they kill you...an extra time for...for me." she stuttered along to the pace of the evil bone squishing- what did Dean call him?-shapeshifter. The shapeshifters boot kept clocking Donna's right eye (she was 90% that mud was actually poo.)

"Don't worry sweet cheeks lover boy is coming... and when he does he's not only going to see you get ripped to shreds- but he's also going to have to sit in a chair and watch us bib the giant sasquatch, too."

Donna couldn't help but wonder what the hey kinda weird ritual "bibbing" was. She just hope she was dead before that started...

"They'll kick your shapeshifter bum before you could even hope to do your evil monster stuff to Sammy. Dean's got all the know how to kill- "

Donna cringed as the monster began to laugh. It was almost as bad as nails on a chalk board.

"Too bad I'm not a shapeshifter... sometimes it pays to lay low for a while. Those... those...mud monkeys... aren't even thinking about us ...but we here are, back in black, and it's time we had a reunion."

Donna's stomach fell into her throat as she felt the guilt of losing the opportunity to warn the boys about the danger they were in. Now she wished the boys didn't come for her. She was already a lost cause...She was already the dead  teenager, right? No need for Dean to be the idiot who went back to try and save her. she could let him be the the idiot...he was supposed to be the guy who went home to the perfect family and his gorgeous girl was there all proud and happy he had slayed the dragon for her hand... Donna realised she needed to make a note to stop watching so much television in the afterlife...was there an afterlife? She really wished she would have had a chance to ask Sam about that before this whole crapload of a bad day had fallen on her.... well, she would find out soon enough anyways.

If she could just distract the creeper long enough so Dean and Sam could get away all would be good. She could do this. It was just like her uncle Wally had showed her. Those summer evenings being terrified of the drills and constant reminders that someone is going to shoot you if you don't shoot them first. She could make her Pops proud, even if it killed her. Well that wasn't exactly what she meant but it worked...sort of.

"If you're ...not a shape...shifter...what... are you?"seriously this monster couldn't even walk a bit slower so her head wasn't constantly being jostled around? Rude.

"You need to keep that pig mouth yours shut, bitch." He dumped Donna onto her head and she couldn't help but yelp as she fell into another pile of something she was sure that she would never willing step into again even if you paid her a million dollars  
The creature stepped away from Donna while she attempted to move out of the way of whatever she had fallen into. she mulled over everything the monster had said hoping to find a clue to what ever it was when she realised the terminology he had used when referring to Dean. He thought they were dating or at least hooking up. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"What's so funny?" the voice echoed around the cold room sounding like Dr. Claw from the cartoon Inspector Gadget. All he needed was a cat and they could be twins...

"You don't really think Dean would actually want someone like me, do you? I mean you do realise he's...he's...Dean fudging Winchester, right? Who ever told you THAT piece-of-poo story needs to get their eyes checked." she let out a slight giggle hoping to cover the shuffling noise her body made every time she adjusted. Maybe if she kept him focused on the blooey she was spewing she could scoot towards the wall and find someway to get away.... or failing that, find a way to warn the boys that they were walking into a pretty craptastic situation.

"Could you really imagine him wanting to date me over Margie over at the bar? Between you and me I'm pretty sure he's only nice to me because I'm not someone he'd ever want to sleep with...I'm like that really good friend that it's fun to watch a show and have a sleep over with but you'd never want to take me to prom. Look at my ex husband, Doug, that exact thing happened in high school.That actually should have been a red flag..."   
At this point she just rambled on and on. It was easy to go on for hours about how no one would be interested in her anytime soon. she didn't even have to think about it really, she could just focus on wriggling out of the ropes and getting away. okay so maybe getting out of the ropes was a little too hopeful but she was sure that if she found something even slightly pointed she might be able to find a way to rip it apart. She wasn't a She Hulk but she could hold her own in an arm wrestling match.

"...I mean you could not imagine the look on his face when I came in all fancied up for our anniversary dinner. He just moaned like a sick cow who was giving birth and-"

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear about your fat-shaming ex! Who made you queen of the world?!? I have bigger problems to deal with. Case in point, the stupid Winchesters. YOU could not imagine what it's like waiting an eternity to come to earth to finally fulfill our purpose and eat just to have those molecules come and throw Dick back in that cesspool. You idiotic membranes don't even realise just how free you all are. I need to have orders, I have to be told what to do."   
If Donna didn't know better she would have assumed the monster was going through an orgasm talking about freedom.  
"But do I get a choice over what that stupid Dick tells me? nooo I just sit down and obey because that is my instinct that is how that comical genius created me. And what do you think happens when we don't have our great and amazing Dick ordering us around? Nothing, we just flop around like an arm without a bone." (Did this species only take order from their downstairs region) The monster before her ranted on and on about how terrible it was to be him and how he couldn't wait to sink his mouth into a winchester.  
Donna was only half listening to the rant as she tried to pull herself closer to the wall she had established was behind her. She was hoping the person in front of her would drop any kind hint as to his species that maybe she could somehow get to the boys so they didn't walk in essentially blind.

As she moved backwards she felt a cluster of what she assumed was blankets and clothes. As she tried to feel around hoping against hope she would find anything to help her in her quest towards a friggin' wall.   
"Come here you bitch. I don't like my bacon hogtied when I'm eating." she felt the superhuman strength lift her up again and plop her in a chair. He awkwardly ripped apart the ropes restraining her only to re-tie her wrist to the arm rests. She groaned. This was such a terrible way to go. Being kidnapped by a cannibal monster and slower eaten while your friend are planning their attack strike on the monster lair. Wait, could a monster be a cannibal if it wasn't human? Maybe they were just considered carnivores....

"Can I ask a personal question? Are you a cannibal? Cuz I'm a bit new to this this whole monsters kidnapping whoo-haw and I'd just appreciate a heads up on what's about to hap-ahhhhhhhhh!" The monster had taken her leg and twisted it -probably breaking it clean through. She started seeing stars and just wanted to just pass out. By cannibal do i eat humans? yes, if your asking if i eat other leviathans...I have in the past. It's more of an "if the opportunity arise" type situation.  
"Son of a Biscuit! Mary Joseph and the camel! What was that for?!? I asked nicely! You atleast could'a politely said no you didn't want to talk about your eating habits. Ya didn't have to bring my leg in this!Shiitake mushrooms on a peanut butter stick! That hurts worse than when uncle Wally fell off the roof and on to me." Donna was afraid to move for fear that the leg would feel worse than it already was. She started seeing dots cover her vision as she tried to stay conscious. If she even had a snowballs chance of getting out of this H-E double hockey sticks of a mess she need to be awake to do it.

Donna felt the "leviathan", as he called himself, sidle up real close to her, so close that she could smell the hints of a musky cologne oozing from his skin. It wasn't even the good kind of cologne where you wanted to bury your face in their shoulder and smell it till you died. No, it was the kind that Donna was ninety percent sure made from some weird cousin of rotten vinegar . What was even worse was that it reminded her of Doug; apparently it was a douchebag thing to wear.

"You really think I wanted you for anything else? If I take you, eat that delicious fatty meat, make sure those bumbling idiots can catch my trail, those boys will hunt and attempt to kill me and won't it feel good when they can't? Sometimes I can just imagine what their faces will look like detached from their shoulders."   
The moan that came out of the monster made Donna's face scrunch up in disgust. it sounded like what her pops would do when he had a date staying over the night when she was a kid. She had spent her entire grown up life trying to forget that sound. "Ya' know what? You can take that that stinky attitude and put it in your back pocket where it belongs. That's just gross, perv."

as the Leviathan pulled close to her from behind Donna felt the tug of a knife strung on his belt pulling on the back of her shirt, she couldn't help but let a trickle of hope filter through the fog of pain. Now if only she could use this information to her advantage... She prayed to peanut butter that she could reach it without his noticing.

"Don't you realize that they deserve it?!? Those...those hunters" he sneered the word with obvious contempt. "sent my leader- hell they sent most of fellow brethren- back to purgatory. that's the thanks I get for not eating them? Helping them get one over that stupid realtor bitch? how do you think it feels to have to your head stuck in concrete for a couple months?! those winchesters don't deserve living. They're rude, no professional courtesy, god could you imagine if they actually worked in a iable work environment? I, personally, would fire them on the spot. Wait, no-I wouldn't hire them in the first place!"

He pulled away with a shove, his anger at how unprofessional the winchesters were getting the best of what composure he had. Donna held her breath hoping he hadn't felt her pull the blade from its sheath. She could barely hold the weight of it with the very tips of her fingers. Dear god if she had a guardian angel out there now was the time to save her tushie. She just hope she didn't drop it before she got a good grip on the knife.

"'I mean I would have been fine if I had to go back. Leviathans need other leviathans... but this whole getting stuck in this mudpit thing; swimming in long pig dinners ripe for the taking but just out of reach, it...it sucks balls."

Donna was able to lift the hilt til the blade was laying across the rope that bound her. Her leg was now burning with a searing pain, she imagined this is what Luke felt when he found out Darth Vader was his father and he had his hand sliced of. Hey! would look at that, she could now say she was the hero in the story. Take that Marsha Cunninstan!   
Donna had no clue why she was thinking of star wars or even her third grade arch nemesis but what ever reason it was it was just distracting her from her goal of escaping. That wasn't good considering she was a sitting duck in a room with a angry crazy man talking about long pig (or would that make her sitting bacon?). She shoved the blade up and down awkwardly praying to the universe that the ropes would hurry up and separate.

"You wouldn't believe the horrors I've had to endure after the other leviathans left. could you believe that I had to move down to these disgusting sewers to avoid detection? and I must say my quality of life has gone drastically since then." the monster moaned on and on about how terrible his life was and all Donna could think was, this guy sure had some conflicted emotional problems andy therapist would love to get their hands on. I mean, first he was complaining about how terrible it was to need a leader telling him constantly what to do, then suddenly he was yelling at her about why he needed others of his kind."

"Maybe you should cut down on the bacon huh? you seem a bit pigged out. Try a salad... they do wonders when you're low on vitamins..."  
Donna felt the ropes give way to the pressure of her wrist and she felt a smile cree to her face. she was getting there. she could do this. She would go home, see Dean and Sam, they would hunt some bad guys and she could take a tylenol for her stupid leg.   
holy frijoles...  
Her leg. Her fudging leg was in no shape to walk and there was no way she could run in a dark hallway,while being chased by a cannibal d-bag trying to eat her and still survive long enough to get safely to the boys.  
But staying put wasn't an option either, the idiot had already monologued long enough for Donna to pick up on the fact that he had no plans for her to survive this kidnapping.   
He had mentioned being beheaded for a while... maybe it would stun him long enough for he to scoot away...  
~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~

Dean slammed his fist into the Donna-like face before him. He knew Levi's weren't vulnerable to a good punch, but it made him slightly better for getting donna into this mess.

Although he instinctively wanted to retract from himself for hitting the face of someone close to him, he reminded himself it wasn't real, it wasn't real in hell, it wasn't real here. He could do this . Especipecialy it meant keeping Donna safe. He forced himself to lock it down, harden himself to everything.

He pushed the knife closer to the dopplegangers neck,"I'm gonna ask you nicely one more time before I start going all Hell Hazer's on you, 'kay? Where is she?"

"You won't find her in time. already she's probably digested and coming out the other end of my partner. that's what you get for thinking we were just a footnote in your frucking hunter's journal." the black ooz dripping from her nose into her mouth did nothing to stop her from saying shit.  
She'll make one juicey meal, I mean, usually my brother has to eat two of you numb nuggets to have a decent meal but her..with this much fluff padding her bones? She'll be a meal all by her self. " the donna before him laugh wetly, the blood adjacent liquid catching in her throat making it sound as d as if she was in the middle of eating pudding.   
Dean smirked, she'd pay for that, she didn't know pain until hell torture...  
And Dean was an expert.

Sam walked in with a bucket of sudsy borax slushing at his side. He set it down beside the chair that held the leviathan. "Tell us where you took Donna" his feelings filtered through his voice, the concern he felt for Donna made it hard for sammy to stay focused on actually getting information. Dean resisted the urge to tell him to leave the room. it would be more difficult to get accurate information from the bitch with sammy and his pout face of death. but dean also realised that he needed his brother to stay there and keep him in check, Dean would never cross some lines with his little brother watching. It was just a fact; one Dean needed to cling to desperately at the moment.  
"awww sammy, you got a crush on my bros breakfast? How cute is that. Isn't it Dean? " another gurgling laugh erupted from her throat.

Dean pushed his blade into the soapy water before jamming it into "Donna's" throat. You listen to me you little shit, you don't get to talk alright? Unless you're spitting out where your freaks lair is , you're going shut that gorgeous mouth." he pulled her face close by her hair " so take the easy way, because trust me, I'm not a morning person and you woke me up before seven. So do yourself a favor and spit out where- "  
A splat of goo landed on his cheek, only serving to make him that much more pissed of.  
" You seem to forget I survived purgatory, survived you frudged up planet without any directions or orders. So... do. your. worst."

and with that dean unceremoniously shoved her face into the bucket and held her down.   
even while she pulled and resiste screaming into the void dean stood. angry and scared but held his stone like expression the whole while. No one fucked with family. No one.

Sam pulled Dean's arm trying to logic with him like one does when trapped with a rabid animal.   
"Dean, stop. what are you doing? This...this isn't helping. All it's doing is just making it worse. just take a second cool off, im worried too, but we have to stay calm."   
"I am calm sammy, I'm fine. As soon as we get Donna back- as soon as we find her I'll be fine. she's our responsibility, Sammy. we have a responsibility to keep her safe.

"ooooh Maybe it Dean who's got a crush huh? I mean what not to love she's practically a doughnut already.just pour some powdered sugar on her and- " Dean shoved the impersonators head back in the bucket.

"Stop talking."

This continued on for a while more, the back and forth between monster and man- a constant onslaught of "Where is she? Where is Donna?" that fell onto deaf ears. The fake Donna would laugh and joke before the screaming at the pain of the borax drenching her flesh.

Sam would sit by telling Dean to slow down, it would be okay, to relax... but his pleas fell on silent ears as well.

It continued like this... until the boys heard something crash into the impala outside. Dean felt a bought of panic at the thought of Baby being hurt. Stupid leviathans and their hate of classic cars. Douchbags.

He pushed the collar of the monster into Sam's hands and rushed to the front door.  He pulled the door open to find Baby tailgated by a purple minivan. If this was a leviathan, they were in for a world of hurt. He walked around to the driver's side clutching his goo covered knife close.   
"Hey douchebag! Get out your ass out  herenow. No one touches my car!" He stalked over to the door tugging it open.   
He was Ready to lay 8nto the driver when he came face to face with a very dirty Donna.

"Dean." She groaned out she had a bruise swelling on her cheek and crusted mud slathered on her face.

He couldn't risk letting in her in the house  until after cutting her arm to test her humanity...it had happened before and Dean wasn't going to take any chances. Not when it came to family.

"Ow! Dean, why'd you do that? I'm sitting here in pain and you just think it was a good idea the be slashing me up. Help me inside. I think I'm about to pass out." She lifted her arms to his neck clinging to Dean while pulling herself from the wreck. Her eyes were dulled and sleepy looking and Dean was sure she was  dealing with shock. He knew she needed to stay awake. He pulled her closed gripping her waist tight. so she didn't have to walk on the leg he now saw was misshapen. They would definitely need to take a trip to the ER. But not before they got this mess sorted out...

"How'd you get out? I mean you said there was more than one...how the hell did you kick their asses?!?"

"What Dean, you think I was a helpless damsel or something? I'll have you know I can lift 150 lbs. on my arm days. Don't underestimate me dean. I'm an awesome lady" she smiled lightly as she breathed out. She looked as if she was about to pass out from the pain as she winced with every step.   
"Yeah, well princess sorry to say this but next time you save your own ass try not to kill yourself in the process. Now, come on, hold on to me tight we need to get your weight of that foot. Jesus, how they hell did you do that? Christ Donnie..."

She groaned at the adjustment. "Mary Joseph and the camel, that hurts. you owe me big time Winchester. This is what I get for trying to make you breakfast. No more room service, from now on you can get you own doughnuts. Ow! gentle..."

Dean lifted her up the front steps and held her close.  "Cas, if you got your ears on I need you buddy."

He felt her body go slack against his and panic set in.  She needed to stay awake.

"Hey, Donna. Hey, listen to me. Your home now, your safe, but I need you to stay awake.....Donna?"

 


	6. Bullspit

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting when she woke up. Maybe heaven? But she was not prepared to be laying on a lower bunk bed with a bookshelf facing her from the opposite wall. It was definitely a place she had never been before and she was certain it wasn't a hospital (what hospital had bunk beds?). But she did have a cast on her leg and what felt like gauze covering her forehead.

“Hello?” she was timid to call out for fear this was just a nightmare about to go wrong. But the stayed still and no response came. She lifted her head from the pillow trying to gain her bearings “Sam? Dean?”

With still no response she tried to pull herself out of the bed groaning along the way. As far as she could tell she was in no immediate danger and she needed to find out just wear she was. No matter how much she just wanted to lay back down and sleep off the pain. She slung her foot around and onto the floor realizing that this was going to be a pain ordeal. There was an ache growing right behind her eyes but she could handle it.

She tried to find something to use as a weapon but the room was bare and unused. As she stepped outside she couldn't help but be cautious of her surroundings. The hall she stepped into had doors on either side and the light above was buzzing lightly. There was no outside light coming through anywhere and which made her think maybe this was some type of basement. She continued on trying to find some kind of distinctive marker anywhere that might help her understand where she was, if not who had brought her here. The last the remembered was driving home like her grandfather. She would have to remember to give herself a ticket when she got home.

If she got home.

The door labeled kitchen at the end was slightly ajar and donna peeked through one one hand hoping she would find anyone in the expanse of this...serial killer basement house even if just to get the anticipation over with. On the other she wished that who ever inhabited the place was gone and she could have some time to prepare before they came back.

No matter what she wanted the kitchen was empty except for a bowl left on the table and a faint smell of bacon. As Donna realised just how hungry she actually was she spotted the frying pan drying in the dish drain. And she stepped over to the sink and grabbed it. If she searched around some she could probably find a knife or some such thing but with how wobbly she walked with the klunky cast she was worried she’d easily fall down and cut something important. She was already worried about being accidentally loud with how awkward she had to walk with the stupid cast. Armed with her weapon she continue on her search for answers.

She had gone through quite a ew rooms and passed through too many halls to remember where she was. “And this is why Hansel and Gretel had breadcrumbs”

And just when she was sure there was no way to figure out where she was going or how to go back she heard the faint sounds of Bob Seger’s classic song. So either someone was watching Risky Business or had the radio on. Either way it meant someone was somewhere. And so skillet in hand walking awkwardly down the hall as quietly as she could she followed the music.

++++

“I’m so sorry Baby. You didn’t deserve this…”

Dean was trying to figure out how to get the rear end of the car to not look like a metal raisin. Assessing the damage was taking longer than he was expecting but worth it. Anything was better than sitting around doing nothing while waiting for Donna to wake up. What ever that hospital had given her must have been for strong two days later she was still out like a light.

Today Dean could just spend some quiet time with his baby and just regroup after all the crazy that had been going on. And that made him smile, because nothing was more soothing in this world than putting on some tunes and taking care of his favourite thing, the impala.

“Who’s there? This is Sheriff Hanscum of Stillwater Sheriff's department! Show yourself! Keep your hands where i can see the and don’t make any sudden moves.” From the angle dean was standing his body was blocked by one of the many unused classic cars in the garage, but that vice was distinctly Donna. He wouldn't be surprised if she had fund their weapons stash and had armed herself to the teeth, because cme this was a sheriff yu had woken up in some strange place, of course she would be freaking out.

“Donna? Hey, it’s Dean ..I'm coming out. Don’t shoot or anything.. okay?” He slowly lifted his hands and walked into the aisle between the two lines of cars.

“Dean? Of thank Jehosaphat! I thought those things had brought me to their lair.” Her face became visibly relieved when she saw dean's face appear. She looked strand with her awkward mismatching outfit. Her blond hair not put together like she usually had it, and her weapon of choice was dean frying pan and not to mention her leg cast making her stand awkwardly.

“Whew! At least I know it’s you- hold up. Those things can do face switcheroos. You could be one of those...ugh what are they called? Something about jeans…” and again her “sherriff face” appeared. Gone was his friend and here was the colleague. She lifted the frying pan again as if this would protect her from any harm.

Dean was surprised by just how confident and controlled she stayed even with drugs running through her system and being on unbalanced legs. She was well suited to her profession. Probably more so than Dean to his…

“Woah, woah… look i got a knife in my back pocket I’m going to reach around and grab it okay? You know that Levi’s bleed black, right?” Dear god he hope she did. If not he had no idea what he would do to win her trust.

She nodded slightly to this, swaying ever so slightly.

He pulled out his knife and pressed it into his forearm. The stream of blood that fell to the floor was the tell tale crimson, and or a brief second dean was relieved, as if he had magically become a leviathan without even knowing.

“See? I’m me. You can set down the baking utensils now… you probably need to sit down too you’re lookin’ kinda woozy there.” Dean came close to lead her to the chair near the old toolbox. He didn't want to risk another episode of Donna passing out in his arms.

“Here just sit there..Let me get my tools put away and then we’ll go inside.”

He started collecting his tools before donna started shaking her head.

“ No,I don't want to bother you . Keep doing what you're doing’..seriously I think I'll be fine is I just stay sitting for awhile.” Donna smiled up at him reinforcing her statement. I just don’t want to be alone. I really don’t mind sitting here watching you work.”

Dean paused to evaluate her statements and then moved over to the trunk to continue his work.

“Sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up… I figured with how much of that sleeping juice they pumped into you it’d be for at least a few more hours.Besides” he turned slightly to address the state of the Impala “ Baby needed some taking care of- Do you need some water or something? You kinda look like you had a coffee date with Death…”

Donna shook her head. “ i just need to calm down. I woke up in what looked to be a serial killer’s lair and no one was answering me… I just need a minute to get my head wrapped together.”

“Yeah yeah, of course…” Dean swiftly turned around to commence working on the car again. He tried to be casual and relax in his demeanor but today had already been hectic and nerve wracking for him. He felt guilty for how things went down the other day and had the urge to apologize for putting Donna in the line of fire.

“So what happened after I passed out the other day? Did you kill the thingy?” Donna had apparently gotten comfy in Sam’s chair and lifted her casted leg to rest on the cooler that laid beside it.

“Not yet. Sam went back to Stillwater to take care of the Leviathan.I stayed here and made sure you didn’t die in your sleep. “ it had meant to be a joke but Dean's tone carried more weight to it than he had wanted. Donna smiled lightly in response.

They carried on in silence for a while with dean hovering over the engine while Donna watched from her seat. It wasn’t awkward, just quiet.

“So what is this place? I mean is this your Bat cave or somethin’?” Donna was fooling around with the tools in Dean’s collection as she asked.

Dean laughed, “Never thought of it that way… but yeah, it kinda is. I mean, when Sammy was little we had this thing where he always wanted to be Superman- don’t know why, Batman is way cooler-, we had this thing where we would pretend that we were Batman and Superman -Baby was the Batmobile- usually on a mission to save the world. I mean we kinda were but this was before he knew about what goes bump.”

He got lost in the memory of little sammy stuffing his blankie down the back of his shirt while trying so hard to keep his little eyes from drooping in the back seat on the late night road trips. Those where the good times.

Dean pulled his head back to reality with a shrug. “ But no, the bunker...I guess we kind of inherited it from our granddad who time traveled. I mean technically it belonged to the Men of letters- they were a secret club of glorified librarians- but when Abaddon wiped them all out me and sammy met our dead grandpa… it’s a whole thing. It’d take a while to explain. You probably have less complicated family stories.”

He glanced over at donna wishing there were better stories about his family he could tell, but they all ended in someone dying. And he was sure that was not what she needed right now.

“Not really. My family is just a jumble of crazy...but I love them. I mean, my Aunt Gracie was one of those gals that just would keep everyone going no matter what was happening. She’s awesome.I think she would like Sam...”

Dean smirked “Everyone likes Sam, It’s gotta be the hair.” he tugged the wrench out of her hands then returned to his work. “Just you wait, one day he’s going to shave it all off and he’ll never get laid. Its gotta be some kind of hair growth love potion hair product he uses...”

Donna giggled at Dean’s dig, but before she could respond dean's phone rang from beside the radio. He walked over to pick it up. Looking at the caller I.D. he answered it.

“Hey Sammy, what do we got?” dean closed his eyes hoping there was no complications, even if it was just this one time.

“I took care of it. Found the leviathan and took it’s head off. Although I don’t know just how many levis are in the area or if these two had some type of nest. So it might be a good idea if Hanscum lays low while she's getting patched up... just in case. when she wakes up you should ask if there's anyone she wants to stay with or if it's better to just crash at the bunker while we're figuring this all out. How she doing by the way?” Dean was pretty sure he could hear the faint sound of that thing Sam tried to pass of as “real” music. Dean rolled his eyes. At least he wasn't sitting in the car with hm. He’d let it slide this one time.

“uhhh , she’s good. Came at me with my frying pan so definitely aware of her surroundings. We’re in the garage right now. She keeping me company while I take care of the car. I’m going to have to do something about the god awful purple tramp stamp scrape on the back…. You should see it sam if you actually had feelings it would break your heart, poor baby.” Dean glanced at Donna who was obviously listening in while intently inspecting his crescent wrench. Not as subtle as she thought.

“Okay..? Just make sure she drinks something; the medication she was given it supposed to make you easily dehydrated.“

Dean rolled his eyes “Whatever, nerd. What’s your E.T.A.? You gonna be home in time for dinner?”

“Probably not Dean. Just left the city limits so it’s going to be closer to morning…” Sam sighed loudly into the phone. “ just call me when we have a plan for how this is going to go. We have other things we need to put some attention on remember?”

Dean groaned. He hated research. But the job never ends... “Will do.’”

“Tell donna hello-” dean abruptly hung up on sam turning back to his work.

“So what did he say? Is the black goo monsters taken care of? Is it all clear?” donna leaned forward, obviously hoping for good news.

Dean shrugged trying to play it casual. “He took care of it, Said that it probably would be a good idea if you laid low for a while though just in case this one had friends. Your welcome to stay here unless you have someone else you’d rather be with… What about that Doug guy,Huh? how did that work out?” dean wiped the grease off onto his jeans.

Dona shrugged “Not much… I came back to home and he stayed in Larson….not much else. We’re just business associates.”

Dean smirked Sure you are. I mean that guy totally wasn't giving you the googly eyes the whole time we were working that case… and you most definitely were not in denial and crushing on Doug 2.0. Just...business feelings.” Dean couldn't help it. Sometimes he just liked to tease someone. Usually Sam was his victim...but today dean just had Donna. This would be fun...

“Very funny Dean. Ha ha. But to answer your first question no, there isnt anyone i want to have babysit me.So I’ll just find a way to get back to Stillwater and- ”

“No...No, sam said you needed to lay low so if you don't have someone you can stay with, you can stay here. With us...it wouldn't be that weird right?” Dean placed his full attention on her reaction. “ I promise I don't bite. We just need to make sure your safe while you're getting back on your feet, Okay? The thing is… your family and we take care of family no matter what. ”

Dean tried to smile so as to put her at rest. “You can have Kevin’s old room- wait no. That's bad taste… you can actually have any of the spare rooms you want; they’re all available.” all you have to do is say yes. And you can hang out with me and sammy- and hey- i know all about having a gimp leg cuz of a levi this works out great.”

Dean felt like he had been trying to sell this idea to donna a little bit too much. Maybe he was going a little too far. “ or you know… when sam gets back we can drive you up to stillwater and just let you handle it by yourself, because your 100% capable… i just thought i would offer to-”

“No, dean. I would love to, We can keep the monsters on their toes and have fun with this, besides who wants to be all alone while you have to sit around all day watching soap operas and playing games? Not this gal. “ she let out a nervous laugh at this her bright Minnesota smile beaming from her face.

DEan broke out into a smile, they hadn't had long term visitors in the bunker since kevin. And sometimes dean just needed to talk to a person who was NOT sam. Plus donna was hilarious...so win win.

“Also I’m pretty sure your brother wants you to say Sam. Not Sammy.”

Dean rolled his eyes.” It's what he thinks he wants. He doesn't know what really whats at stake here.Don’t worry, you’ll figure that out soon enough. Ooh! Also , Sam want you to drink something...you thirsty? Cuz I need to put that frying pan up and there's not much else i'm going to be able to do on the impala tonight. So we can head in if you want.” Dean extended his arms to help donna out of the chair.

“Okie dokie, let's do this.”She held onto his arms to pull herself up. And god damn was she strong.She was a keeper for sure. Definitely had the grit to be a full time hunter…

Donna Hanscum was a rare creature. And he wouldn’t lose her like he had everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Apologies for the slow uploads, my family has been having a lot of crazy issues and drama this year... but I have already been working on chapter seven already and hopefully my editor will be able to go through all my crazy words soon. but for now I have lightly edited this chapter, I will definitely try to get this chapter posting ball rolling a little bit faster from now on. 
> 
> Also, since season 11 is winding down now I was wondering if you readers would prefer me to keep the background generic or if you would like me to try and incorporate a "big bad" background story-line? thank you all for being wonderful and patient and amazing people. Let me know what you think so far!


End file.
